


kids don’t deserve all of this

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: awesamdad pog [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Siblings, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, actual phil would be a pog parent :), found family is very pog, in canon, no shipping real people in my household - Freeform, theyre vibing, this man will STAB a man for this child, yeahhhh that didn’t end well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: Sam takes a walk and gets a message.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, theyre found family ur honor
Series: awesamdad pog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139312
Comments: 22
Kudos: 1481





	kids don’t deserve all of this

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYY AWESAMDAD IS BACK BITCHES! based off of today’s streams :)
> 
> disclaimer: none of these fics in this series are connected unless i explicitly say so. these are all just random oneshots i looped together into a group.

Walking was a peaceful thing, Sam had discovered in his time of living.

He was only 24, but he felt so much older. Being a prison guard and one of the only responsible adults in your entire small continent did that to you, he found. Him and Puffy were the only people who treated people accordingly of their age. He didn’t give a shit that Tommy was “nearly an adult,” he was still a teenager and should be treated as one. Same with Tubbo and Ranboo. They were kids, they shouldn’t have to be forced into battle.

The difference between Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo was that Ranboo had people who cared. He had Technoblade and Phil.

Fucking Phil. Sam could go on a rant about that man if you let him, but it would most likely end in him nearly breaking something.

Sam had his opinions on people, and whenever he had them, they were usually pretty strong one way or another. He either liked someone or he hated them, there was no inbetween. But with recent events, that was changing.

Tubbo had people, but he didn’t quite trust them. Jack seemed... off, in Sam’s opinions. He seems like he knows something, that he’s hiding an important part of himself. Foolish was okay, wasn’t that terrible. Slimecicle also seemed a tad bit off, but didn’t seem that suspicious.

Tommy... Tommy was a different story. Tommy barely had anyone. Yes, there was always Tubbo, but Tubbo had a new faction to run. He had Snowchester. Tommy didn’t have that. All he had were people who he didn’t trust and a family that disowned him. No, that **_replaced him._**

As Sam continued his walk, he could hear the slight hiss that was constantly in his ears growing slightly louder due to the fact that he was nearing the prison. The louder the hissing, the more alert his entire body became. He clenched his fist around his axe, speedwalking past as he took a left.

It took somewhere around thirty minutes for Sam to finally finish his entire walk, his head feeling clear and the hissing in his brain quieter than before. He finally was back at his hidden base, the spring breeze blowing as he finally closed the door. His large home had become a place of calm, the plants and decorations inside giving off a soothing feeling to anyone who got a glimpse of it.

Sam quickly slipped off his armor, slipping on a three-quarter sleeve shirt and jeans. He slipped on a pair of combat boats, actually glad he could wear casual clothing at this time of day. He attached his axe to the strap on his back, never wanting to go outside unarmed. He slipped his mask on, the bottom half of his face now covered by the golden colored thing. The green and black specks across the left side of his face were now half way hidden. 

His communicator buzzed. His eyebrows furrowed, reaching down and opening the small device.

** TommyInnit: **

_ sammy boy plz come to hotel _

_ i’m not in danger but i’m kinda scared _

_ come as quick as possible plz? if u can _

Sam was out the door immediately.

-•-•-•-

Sam landed in the small puddle of water next to the hotel site, his trident in hand and his axe on his back. He took a few glances around, seeing Tommy sitting on the stair case area and picking at grass. Sam’s blood ran cold.

“Tommy?”

The boy’s head shot up, scrambling to his feet as he ran over to the taller man.

“You okay, bud?”

“Can you ban Jack from the hotel area, please?”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed at this. “Jack Manifold? Why? Did he do something to you?”

“I just think he’s a wrongen.”

“As in ‘he’s weird’ or as in ‘he wants to hurt you?’” Sam asked, his face full of concern.

“I think it’s both,” Tommy quickly muttered, glancing at the ground and wringing his hands.

Sam clenched his fists. If Jack even dared touch this traumatized child...

“Okay, I’ll start staying at the hotel area more so he won’t come around, m’kay? Anyone else who’s been bugging you?” The green haired man asked, putting his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow.

“No, no. I don’t think so. That’s it, big man,” Tommy said, giving a tiny smile.

“Okay, okay. If you need anything else, I’ll be over here. Unless you’re heading home, of course. Then I’ll be going back as well.”

“Yeah, I’m heading home. Thank you, Sam Nook.”

Sam smiled at the joke nickname. “Of course, my Nookling.”

“I am not your Nookling!”

“I don’t make the rules, Tommy!”

“Oh, fuck off!”

Sam began to laugh as Tommy continued to yell about how stupid the nickname was, his trident having fallen on the ground from how hard he was laughing.

Yeah, Sam was keeping this kid.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
